Entre perros nos protegemos
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: ¿Cual fue el pensamiento feliz que logro crear al patronum de Sirius Black? aqui lo sabras... Harry, Ron y Hermione estan arreglando la antigua casa Black y en el cuarto de Sirius encuentran su diario. Espero les guste :)


**Aviso: Los personajes usados en este fic son propiedad de JKR, solo los uso para pasar el rato, además, este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Expecto Patronum" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Entre perros nos protegemos**

Han pasado unos meses desde que la guerra termino y Harry junto a Ron, Hermione y Ginny junto a Fred, Neville y los señores Weasley están arreglando el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, pues allí es donde Harry vivirá desde ahora.

Estando en el cuarto de Sirius recogiendo todo Harry encontrar un pequeño libro negro que se puede leer la palabra _Diario _en letras doradas y algo desgastadas por el tiempo.

-Chicos vean esto- llama Harry a sus amigos para que vieran- creo que este es el diario de Sirius.

Ambos sonríen pero esta no llega a sus ojos, todos saben que Harry extraña a su padrino, su único vínculo con sus padres. El trio dorado se sentó en la cama y Harry abre el libro. Adentro esta una letra muy elegante y dice:

_**Para canuto de los merodeadores… bueno en realidad solo de parte de mí… cornamenta**_

_**Feliz navidad perrito.**_

Harry sonríe al ver eso, la letra de su padre y pensar que esto estuvo en sus manos, sabrá Dios cuando. Pasa la página y puede ver como la letra cambia a una un poco más tosca pero aun así con un bello trazo, esa era la letra del fallecido canuto. Llego algunas páginas en voz alta para que sus mejores amigos lo oyeran, escribió anécdotas de su época de merodeador, como comenzaron a hacer el mapa y como conocieron el castillo durante la noche.

Hasta que llego a una página que le interesó, la página decía "Patronum".

_Ben: _(así llamaba Sirius a su diario, según él, para no sonar como una de esas niñas mimadas de la películas muggles)

_Hoy vimos cómo hacer un patronum en DCAO… fue genial pero bastante agotador, tener que pensar en un momento feliz para convocarlo era complicado pues mi vida se divide en dos mitades. Antes de Hogwarts y ahora En Hogwarts._

_Antes solo tenía a mi hermano Regulus pues mis padres no eran del tipo de personas amables o cariñosas conmigo, y ahora en Hogwarts con mis amigos es otra cosa, tengo personas que se preocupan por mí y lo más importante, no son mi familia de sangre pero son como unos hermanos para mí._

_Así que tener un recuerdo grato solo me llevaba a mi vida de merodeador pero ninguno tan feliz como para llevarme a convocar un patronum bueno y potente. Hasta que recordé._

_Estábamos en la casa de campo de mi familia, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos al bosque para jugar quidditch pero me perdí, tome el camino que no debía y me tope en medio del bosque sin nadie a quien acudir y como eso fue cuando tenía unos 8 años, no podía usar magia pues no tenía varita aun._

_Me recosté de un árbol a llorar. Asustado desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cabeza. No sabía que podría pasarme y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Estaba anocheciendo y aun nadie a la vista. Hasta que vi un perro, color negro, ojos amigables color marrón, su pelaje un poco sucio por andar por el bosque y sus patas enormes y fuertes. Se me acerco y por alguna extraña razón no tuve miedo, me sentía a salvo con él. _

_Se recostó a mi lado y solo estuvo allí hasta que oí pasos acercase y luces de varitas, el perro se levantó y se fue como había llegado, al ver al dueño de esa luz, vi a mi padre junto a madre. Ellos me abrazaron aliviados de que estuviera bien, sin embargo me castigaron por una semana por haber desaparecido._

_De esa forma conseguí mi patronum, un perro grande, y no solo eso sino también mi forma de animago. Soy Sirius y significa perro y los perros nos ayudamos, así que ese perro vio a un cachorro en peligro y lo ayudo._

Al final lo tres amigos sonrieron al conocer esa historia. Desde abajo la señora Weasley los llamaba para almorzar así que guardaron el diario y bajaron comentando lo leído y pensando en la historia de cómo Sirius Black consiguió su patronum.

**ooOooOoo**

**Adoro a canuto y me gusto esta historia desde que la pensé hace unos días atrás. Espero les guste.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
